


Alec's Office

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: season of kink [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He glanced at the door where he heard voices as people walked by. So far they had been lucky and no one needed Alec, as not everyone waited for Alec to okay them before walking in.





	Alec's Office

**Author's Note:**

> For the [season of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: obscenity. 
> 
> So once again I must say that I am not the best at smut and I'm still unsure about how I feel about this one.

“Look at you,” Magnus mumbled, his fingers running along Alec’s jaw. Alec was on his knees, Magnus’ cock in his mouth and three fingers working his ass open. It was a beautiful sight, one Magnus was certain he would never tire of. He loved how eager Alec was with him, he loved watching the looks of enjoyment and pure pleasure on Alec’s face whenever they were intimate, and he loved how adventurous Alec was becoming. 

Like how they were in Alec’s office, where anyone could walk in and see them. He glanced at the door where he heard voices as people walked by. So far they had been lucky and no one needed Alec, as not everyone waited for Alec to okay them before walking in. There had been an incident a few weeks ago when Magnus was under Alec’s desk and Jace had walked in. Thankfully, the blonde was oblivious to what was going on, but Alec had been too embarrassed to do anything in the office again until now. 

Magnus groaned as Alec deepthroated him, his fingers tangling in Alec’s hair. “Fuck….”He mumbled, bucking his hips forward. Alec let him fuck his mouth and Magnus started to moan. He could hear more footsteps coming down the hall outside, but he didn’t lower his voice, and neither did Alec. 

When he felt like he was really to come, he gently pushed Alec’s shoulder. Alec pulled back, wiping at his mouth. He looked a mess and Magnus could only imagine the things someone would say if they saw the Head of the Institute in this state. “Come up here.”

Alec stood and Magnus wrapped his arms around him, kissing him. Alec eagerly kissed back, grinding his hips against Magnus, making them both moan. “I want you to fuck me, Magnus,” Alec whispered against his lips. “Please.”

It was a request Magnus couldn’t refuse. “Bend over your desk.”

Alec was quick to comply, spreading his legs and displaying his butt for Magnus. Magnus groaned at the sight and walked over, taking his cock in hand. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Alec’s shoulder before pressing in. Alec gasped loudly, gripping the edges of the desk. “Magnus!”

Magnus smiled, taking hold of Alec’s hips and thrusting. Alec started to moan, moving back to meet each thrust. By now, they were both too horny to make this last any longer. He thrust hard and fast, Alec’s moan escalating and filling the office. Magnus leaned down, lips brushing against Alec’s ear and said, “Could you imagine if anyone came up to the door right now? Or walked through the hall? I’m sure they could hear you out there, Alexander.”

Alec moaned, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock and stroking it. Magnus’ hand joined him and Alec let out a loud gasp, hips bucking forward. “That’s it, Alec,” Magnus whispered. “Let them hear you. Let them hear how good you take it. Let them hear how much you love my cock.”

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec groaned. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna- Magnus!” 

Magnus stroked him through it before pulling out and turning Alec around kissing him hard. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus kissing him back and grinding against him until Magnus came as well. They stood there for a moment, just slowly kissing as they came down.

“That was good,” Alec mumbled between kisses. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said, a smile forming on his face. “So I’m pretty sure we missed our reservations.”

Alec shrugged. “This was much more fun anyways,” He said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ once more before sighing and looking down between them. “We can’t walk through the institute like this.”

“What, you don’t want anyone to know just how much fun really happens in this office?” Magnus joked before snapping his fingers and cleaning them up, as well as Alec’s desk. “Come on, let’s get some take out on the way home. I’m starving.”

Alec nodded in agreement. “Me too.”


End file.
